fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sage
The Sage (セージ) is the usual promotion of the Mage class in several Fire Emblem titles. It has also appeared as the promotion of Shamans and Bards in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, as well as an optional promotion of Monks and the Priests in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. In Fire Emblem: Fates, the class is known as Onmyoji (陰陽師 Onmyoji) and is a Hoshido class. Combat In most Fire Emblem games sages can wield Staves in addition to Anima Magic, though in The Sacred Stones, Sages also gained the ability to wield Light Magic. Sages tend to possess the highest Magic growths and caps of any non-exclusive class in most titles, although there have been exceptions to this rule on which there are classes with slightly higher Magic, such as Sorcerers in ''Fates''. Path of Radiance Interestingly, mages in Path of Radiance had the choice of either knives or staves upon promotion, with all Pre-Promoted sages having chosen the former. This marks the second occurrence of a magic-wielding class gaining a non-magical weapon upon promotion (the first being the Mage Knight of FE4, using swords), though the latter option is ostensibly more useful, in that it adds healing powers that draw upon the unit's magical power, whereas the former are not especially useful in the hands of sages, who will most often have low strength growths, although it does offer a chance for a mage to attack units with high resistance with something other than magic. Awakening Due to Sages' sky-high Magic cap, their tome strength and healing potency is unparalleled. If they have high enough magic, their reach with Rescue or Fortify staffs can possibly cover the entire map, making them excellent support units. The two skills Sages can learn'' are Rally Magic and Tomefaire. Rally Magic boosts the aforementioned stat by 4 to all units within three spaces. In additon to powering up the magical weapons of allies, this skill also makes the healing power of other staff users stronger, emphasizing Sages' supportive role and enhancing their strategic use. Tomefaire grants the user +5 to their magic when he/she is equipped with a tome; an outstanding boon under consideration of the fact Sages cannot wield any weapons besides tomes, and thus would never misuse the skill's benefits. Fates Onmyoji are parallel to ''Awakening's Sages in almost every aspect. Their physical defensive qualities remain lackluster, with their skill and speed steady, as well as having a reliable resistance. They still use Tomes and Staves, and preserve Rally Magic and Tomefaire as their skills, keeping their functionality identical. However, where in Awakening they used to boast the mightiest Magic of any class, that title has now gone to Sorcerers (without including DLC classes), who wield a hefty 35 Magic (two points above Onmyoji's 33), as well as an S Rank in Tomes (compared to an Onmyoji's maximum of A). Their Luck has also been noticeably downgraded, and in accordance to Fates' health adjustments, their maximum HP is now 45, further dampening the little defensive use they have. However, none of this should make you underestimate an Onmyoji. The Magic they possess remains one of the mightiest in the game, and their superb skill and speed guarantee that they can attack multiple times, as well as dodge regularly and land critical hits reliably enough. Though they may lack serious physical defense, their resistance is ever steady, and it's quite likely that they'll be able to survive and even tank magical attacks aimed at them. Their B Rank in Staves further expands their usefulness by granting them access to a bounty of healing options and debuffs, making Onmyoji not just powerful offensive casters, but more than outstanding supporters as well. While they may fill either role wonderfully, an Onmyoji's true versatility lies in how they can perform both simultaneously in the heat of battle, making them a valuable unit with many different uses. Wi-Fi Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo Wi-Fi Battles (Please note that due to the discontinuation of the Nintendo DS Wi-Fi servers, the following information is arguably obsolete) Sages are used mainly for their utility value. No sage is able to kill a combat unit one-on-one, such they are mostly used for their staves. In particular, staves like Fortify and Warp provide a team with a large tactical advantage. The actual value of having a sage on a squad is debatable. A sage on a team introduces a weakness in overall composition in that the sage can be killed in a one-on-one encounter, but cannot kill others in one-on-one combat. Long range tomes like Swarm give the sage good finishing moves, and high versatility. The predominant reason sages appear on a squad is because they do not drain stat increasing items needed to make a squad of five powerful units. Normally, a team of five combat units would need to spread the boosts thinner and would have little need for magic boosts. However, a team of four combat units and a sage will be able to distribute their limited boosts to the combat units by especially focusing magical growths onto the sage. Additionally, the map can affect how useful a sage may be. Map 6 in particular places a great emphasis on sages where most other maps do not. Variations In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the Sage class is split into five different classes. Fire Sages, Wind Sages, and Thunder Sages are able to use all three forms of anima magic, though their promoted forms are only able to acquire a ranking of SS in mastery with their preferred form of magic. Additionally, the Light Sage, a class exclusive to protagonist Micaiah, wields Light Magic and Staves. Meanwhile the Dark Sage Pelleas wields both Dark and Thunder magic. Maximum Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 15 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 18 *Res: 27 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *HP: 60 *Mag: 28(M) 30(F) *Skl: 30(M) 28(F) *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 25 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Mag: 28(M) 30(F) *Skl: 30(M) 28(F) *Spd: 26 *Lck: 30 *Def: 21 *Res: 25 ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 15 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 40 *Def: 20 *Res: 28 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 25 *Magic: A, Staff: A ''Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 30 *Mag: 46 *Skl: 43 *Spd: 42 *Lck: 45 *Def: 31 *Res: 40 ''Fire Emblem: Fates *HP: 45 *Str: 25 *Mag: 33 *Skl: 31 *Spd: 32 *Lck: 27 *Def: 25 *Res: 31 *Tome: A, Staff: B Notable Sages Gaiden *Nomah: The elderly magic user who watched over Celica at the Novis Monastery, and trained Boey, Mae, and Jenny. *Possible Promotion of: Boey, Luthier, Robin, Cliff, Grey, and Atlas Genealogy of the Holy War *Arvis - Duke of Velthomer and later Emperor of Grannvale *Ced - Lewyn & Ferry's son *Hawk - Ced's replacement. *Ishtar - Princess of Freege and lover of Arvis's son Julius *Promotion of: Lewyn and Julia Thracia 776 *Ced - Lewyn's and Ferry's son and the prince of Silesse. *Possible Promotion of: Asvel, Homer, Linoan, and Sara Binding Blade *Ohtz - boss of Chapter 14x *Brunnya - one of Bern's three Dragon Generals *Guinivere - Zephiel's younger, illegitimate sister *Promotion of: Lugh, Lilina, Hugh Rekka no Ken *Aion - boss of Chapter 18x along with Kishuna, the "Owl" of the Black Fang *Ephidel - one of Nergal's morphs *Pent - Count Reglay, a nobleman from Etruria, husband of Louise, and father to Clarine and Klein *Sonia - one of Nergal's morphs who is the wife of Brendan Reed, but only married to gain control of the Black Fang *Limstella - allegedly Nergal's best morph *Promotion of: Erk and Nino The Sacred Stones *Pablo - the leader of the revolt in Carcino and one of the two bosses of Chapter 10 in Eirika's route. *Saleh - Ewan's magic tutor from Caer Pelyn *Possible promotion of: Lute, Ewan, Moulder, and Artur Path of Radiance *Calill - a self-proclaimed world class sage *Bastian - a nobleman from Crimea and one of Elincia's advisors *Balmer - one of General Petrine's men and the boss of Chapter 7 *Kayachey - boss of Chapter 18 *Heddwyn - boss of Chapter 28 *Promotion for: Soren, Ilyana, and Tormod Shadow Dragon *Wendell - a sage from Khadein and the teacher Merric and Ellerean *Gotoh - a Divine Dragon known as the White Sage and the teacher of Miloah and Gharnef *Promotion for: Merric, Linde Note: All Sages were Bishops in the original Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Katarina- one of Eremiya's assassins. *Promotion for: Yubello and Ellerean Awakening *Emmeryn - the Exalt of Ylisse and the older sister of Chrom and Lissa. *Excellus - Walhart's tactician and one of the bosses of Chapter 20. *Ovis - One of the Deadlords fought in Chapter 22. *Possible promotion for: Lissa, Miriel, Ricken, Brady, and Laurent. Fates *Izana - Ruler of the Principality of Izumo. *Possible promotion for: Orochi, Tsukuyomi, Sakura, Asama, Mitama, and Syalla. Etymology Onmyoji (陰陽師), the Fates name of the class in the Japanese version, were Japanese scientists during Heian Period who research astronomy, geology, and atmospheric science to improve farming techniques or military strategies. In Japanese popular culture, they are often portrayed as spellcasters who expel demons. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the morphs Sonia and Limstella, while formally classed as sages, have higher stat caps with respect to defense and resistance, both of which can reach a maximum of 30, compared with the usual 21 and 25, respectively, acquired by Nino, the only playable female sage acquired in the course of the game. Gallery File:Sage female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Sage class from Awakening. File:Sage male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Sage class from Awakening File:SageDS.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Sage class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningSagePortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Sage class from Awakening. File:GIR Tharja Sage.png|Artwork of Tharja as a Sage from Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE. File:Sage Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Sage class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Bs fe04 levn sage magic.png|Battle model of the Sage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Sage animation.gif|Animation featuring Hugh, a potential Sage from Binding Blade, performing a normal attack. File:FE6 Sage Critical.gif|Animation featuring Lilina, a potential Sage from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:FE9 Sage (Calill).png|Calill as a Sage in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Sage (Ilyana).png|Ilyana as a Sage in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Sage (Soren).png|Soren as a Sage in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Sage (Tormod).png|Tormod as a Sage in Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Sage (Brady).png|Brady as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Lissa).png‎|Lissa as a Sage in Awakening. File:Exorcist.jpg|Tsukuyomi as an Onmyoji in Fates. File:Sage FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Sage class from Gaiden. File:FE4 Sage Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Sage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Sage Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Sage class from 'Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Sage NPC Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the NPC male variant of the Sage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Sage Enemy (M).gif|Map sprite of the enemy male variant of the Sage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Sage Enemy (F).gif|Map sprite of the enemy female variant of the Sage class from 'Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FEDS Sage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Sage class from the DS titles. File:Female Sage FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the female variant of the Sage class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Emmeryn Sage Map Sprite.gif|Emmeryn's map sprite as a Sage in Awakening. es:Sabio